Typical prior art folding hex sets have hex drive tools which fold over each other pivoting out from the opposite ends of a handle. With many prior art tools, the longer drive tools are attached at one end of a handle and overlap the generally shorter tools attached at the opposite end of the handle. The folding tool of the present invention positions all drive tools at one end of a cylindrically shaped handle so that the drive tools can be deployed by means of a lifting lever. This allows an operator to select the specific drive tool required. This advantage allows an operator to select the exact drive tool needed without having to rotate all the drive tools from and back into the storage positions. With the lifting lever, an operator eliminates having to dig his fingers into the ends of the tools, which are folded against the handle. Digging an operators fingers into the tool can be difficult if the fingers or hands are wet or slippery and could conceivably cause injury to the finger or hand if the drive tools are sticky or difficult to remove.
In many of the prior art devices, when a user wishes to use one of the smaller drive tools, the overlapping larger drive tools must be rotated out of the storage position to gain access to the smaller drive tool. Once the smaller tool is selected, then the smaller drive tools and the larger drive tools must be rotated back into the storage position before the smaller drive tool can be utilized.
With existing prior art hex tools, one cannot obtain much torque with the drive tool in a full open operating position. Most prior art is utilized with the drive tool opened in a 90 degree position relative to the handle. This thereby limits the use of the prior art hex tools in tight work areas. The folding tool of the present invention can be used in tight work areas with the tool opened 180 degrees relative to the handle with either one or two wingbars in a 90 degree open position. The wingbars provide additional torque to the drive tool when the operator applies force to one or both of the wingbars.
An additional feature shows a square hole for a hand or power ratchet drive in one end of the tool, thereby increasing the drive speed and torque advantage for the tool. Using a ratchet also provides quick and easy tightening and loosening of fasteners. This too is a significant advantage over the prior art.
A second embodiment shows a ratchet mechanism assembly which includes interconnected wing bars and ratcheting mechanism. In this embodiment, no separate ratchet is needed. The operator can extend one or both wingbars and ratchet the tool to rotate the selected drive tool.